DESCRIPTION: The Multimedia Core provides conventional photographic support, digital imaging services, and advanced digital multimedia and web-based services. The Core is directed by Dr. Louis Kunkel, who provides almost daily input, and the Director of Operations, Mr. Dixon Yun, who has supervised this facility for 20 years. There is quarterly input from the Internal Advisory Board. The Core operates on a fee for service basis with fees proportional to the amount of time or item (e.g., slide or print) requested.